


It's Never 'Just Drinks'

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: Shadowhunters AUs [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Magnus has a bit of an oral fixation, Malec, Smut, so does Alec although he'll never admit it, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it that no matter what happened, Alec would find his way into Magnus in more ways than one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never 'Just Drinks'

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Consider this an apology for being so late updating _Strange Games_. I'll be updating it soon. Promise.

Why is it that no matter what happened, Alec would find his way into Magnus in more ways than one?

He's just come over for a drink after a very long, trying day. His mother still hadn't completely accepted his relationship with Magnus although his father was at least putting forth an effort. After a particularly nasty comment about Magnus' old 'lothario' ways, Alec had finally thrown his hands up and waltzed out of the Institute in a huff. But not before his sister could toss a "Go get 'em Fido," at his back. It had taken most of the walk to Magnus' loft to finally get rid of the resulting blush. The biting cold didn't help but at least it offered an excuse for his rosy cheeks when he arrived at Magnus' loft.

Now Alec was relaxing on a comfy couch shirtless after a nice stiff drink and with a very sexy warlock straddling his lap and kissing him. Magnus' hands were buried in Alec's black hair, creating more tangles than what were already there. His hips were rubbing against Alec's in a delicious rhythm neither of them wanted to stop and his lips were busy devouring Alec's. Overall, it was a definite improvement from the rest of the day.

Alec squeezed Magnus' pert buttocks and received a muffled giggle in response. Magnus' pushed back into Alec's hands and broke the kiss to focus on mouthing his lover's ear.

"Miss me?" he whispered before taking Alec's ear in his mouth and nibbling the earlobe.

Alec pinched Magnus' butt startling a squeak from the warlock. "What do you think?" Alec said.

Magnus pouted and rolled his hips down into the Shadowhunter's lap in punishment. A dark smile lit Magnus face with a hunger Alec was incredibly grateful to be the sole recipient of. Alec groaned and was very glad he had years of training to aid in his fight to control himself. Instead, he worked his fingers under the waistband of his warlock's pants, trailing his nails tantalizingly along Magnus' exquisite skin.

It took some work, but eventually Alec managed to convince Magnus to lift up from his lap so he could pull his lover's pants off. Magnus promptly kicked it the rest of the way off and began unbuttoning his red silk shirt, a sultry smile on his face. The newly exposed skin successfully distracts Alec, making his mouth water. Magnus knew the moment Alec stopped think and took the chance to weave his finger through his lover's dark hair and pull him close.

Alec nuzzled his lover's chest, pressing kisses on the dark nipples, suckling them and nipping them like a babe. He listened closely for every sound he could elicit from Magnus and cherished them. He learned what made Magnus gasp, what made him whimper, and what made him purr like Chairman Meow. If Alec swirled his tongue around a nipple followed by a sharp nip, Magnus would sigh unsteadily. If he suckled the nipple, Magnus' grip in his hair tightened almost painfully. Then the warlock would catch himself and deliberately ease his grip and pat Alec's hair. If Alec nuzzled Magnus chest and blew on the wet skin, Magnus would shudder.

It was beautiful, and perfect, and everything Alec could ever dream of and so much more. He loved this perfect man so damn much. He reached up and buried the hand not holding Magnus close to him in his lover's fluffy hair, gripping it tightly. He used this leverage to tilt Magnus' head down so he could kiss him. The lips pressed against his were soft and smooth and wet from loving abuse.

Magnus moaned and freed one of his hands from Alec's hair to undo the Shadowhunter's blue jean button, pulling the zipper down. He wanted his lover in him yesterday. Apparently, Alec agreed with this sentiment whole-heartedly. He wriggled his hips and shimmied out of his pants. He groaned in relieved pleasure when his penis finally rubbed against Magnus' own penis. The warlock hissed at the sensation, his hips bucking instinctively from a basic, carnal need they both felt.

This wasn't exactly planned so neither Alec nor Magnus had any lubricant on hand and the warlock was too distracted to think straight. So Alec improvised. He pushed three fingers to his lover's mouth and commanded, "Suck."

Magnus obediently opened his mouth and sucked the fingers. He licked along the digits, allowing his eyes to focus on Alec's and hold their gaze as he did so. The sight of those rose petal lips closing around his fingers and sliding up and down their length was so sexy. What Alec would have given to watch Magnus like this forever, but there was one thing he wanted more immediately.

He freed his fingers from Magnus' glorious mouth, held his lover close, leaning back so Magnus' buttocks lifted just enough from Alec's lap for him to reach down and push a finger into Magnus hole. Magnus hisses at the intrusion but relaxes after a minute, dropping his forehead to press against Alec's. He controlled his breathing, evening it out until he was ready for the second finger. By the third, he was squirming and his hips were shaking as he restrained his movements.

"Now," Magnus gasped. "Now. I need you now. Alexander _please_."

Alec removed his fingers and lined his penis up with his lover's hole and gently pushed inside. He had learned from their first time together to take his time. All the preparation in the world couldn't take away the body's shock from an intrusion from something larger and most substantial than a few fingers. He eased Magnus' hips down until the warlock was fully seated on his lap then held still.

Magnus' lips were parted and his eyes were closed as he focused on allowing his body to accept Alexander's penis inside of him. When he deemed himself ready, he sat up, braced his hands on Alec's shoulders, and began moving. Alec studied Magnus' face, watching for the tell-tale signs of intense pleasure as they increased their speed. The moment he caught the slight flutter of Magnus' eyelashes, he knew he'd found the right angle. He gripped Magnus hard enough to bruise and held those delectable hips firmly and thrust up into them.

Magnus' entire body jolted and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry. Alec groaned when the heat surrounding his penis tightened suddenly. He thrust up again and Magnus' fingers still buried in his hair spasmed. Alec forced their pace to slow down to something he could handle.

He knew Magnus loved it hard and fast. The way he devolved into desperate clinging to Alec as an anchor through the blinding sensations was something Alec never imagined would be so pleasurable. But Alec had learned through experience that Magnus absolutely fell apart when he was taken slow and deep.

Magnus was a creature of sensation. He could take high levels of touch, sound, and sights which is probably why he did such a fabulous job running Pandemonium. But if he was forced to deal with one sensation being pushed to the limit immediately followed by the overwhelming of another sense before he had a chance to recover, it tended to drive him into a state of ecstasy.

Alec pulled back slowly, taking his time feeling every inch of Magnus' insides. Magnus whimpered and trembled, his eyelids lifting just enough to gaze at Alec through thick, black eyelashes. It was devastatingly beautiful and Alec was nowhere near finished. He was going to drive Magnus into a such a state that the warlock would forget his own name.

He dug his nails into the lucious flesh under his hand at the same time he thrust back up into his lover. Magnus tensed at the force and let his head drop to rest on Alec's shoulder laughing breathlessly.

"Leave some of me behind," he said, his whole body shaking from pleasure. "I do have," he groaned, "a reputation to uphold."

Alec grinned. "Not when I'm through with you, you won't," he breathed.

Magnus flashed Alec a smirk. "I love a challenge." He pushed himself upright and began rolling his hips just the way he knew Alec loved it. "Alexander," he purred, dropping the glamour over his eyes. He loved the awestruck stare Alec focused on him as he did so. "My pretty boy," he said. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Alec's lips which quickly became something less chaste and more hungry.

"My lustful boy," Magnus continued. "My precious boy." He captured Alec's lower lip between his teeth and tugged until it slipped from him. "Alexander." He felt Alec's penis twitch inside him and could practically see the pulse in the side of Alexander's next speed up. "My Alexander," he breathed, licking a trail up the shell of his lover's ear, "come inside me." Alec's entire body tensed, holding Magnus' impossibly closer. "I want this. I want this." They were both close. "Come on. I need you."

Somehow, Alec wasn't exactly sure how, when he could finally think straight, Alec was sprawled across the soft, red silk sheets of Magnus' bed with a familiar weight resting on his chest. He smiled when he glanced down to see none other than the High Warlock of Brooklyn tucked securely by his side with his torso and head resting comfortably on Alec's chest. Alec pressed a soft kiss in Magnus' hair then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
